The invention relates to a magnetic information storage medium, which contains at least two materials A and B, which are connected with one another.
In magnetic data storage, the size of the individual bits is reduced further and further to increase the information density. This involves reducing the grain size; in order to avoid reaching the superparamagnetic limit and to maintain a thermally stable magnetization direction when this is done, hard magnetic materials are used which have greater magnetocrystalline anisotropy. However, this can increase the coercivity, so that switching is no longer possible with the usual writing heads, which can typically produce magnetic fields having a maximum strength of 2 T.
In order nevertheless to able to switch these materials, thermally assisted magnetic writing was developed. This involves heating the storage medium locally, so that the dynamic coercivity is reduced under the write field. Especially promising here are exchange coupled layers, which consist of FePt/FcRh, for example (J. Thiele, S. Maat, E. Fullteron, “FeRh/FePt antiferromagnet/ferromagnet exchange spring media for thermally assisted magnetic recording”, Appl. Phys. Lett. 82(17) (2003) 2859). Here the FePt, which is a hard magnetic material, stores the magnetization direction, and the FcRh has the very unusual property of exhibiting a first-order phase transition from the antiferromagnetic low temperature phase to a ferromagnetic high temperature phase. Whereas the remanent data storage takes place below the transition temperature, the storage medium is locally heated briefly above this temperature for the writing. This heating is carried out with an additional finely focussed laser beam, which is costly.